Adiós mi amiga
by Marde Geer
Summary: Amar es destruir, y ser amado es ser destruido. Y donde hay amor existe menudo odio, ambas pueden vivir una a lado de la otra . Road To Ninja (Menma-Sakura)


**Hola a todos los lectores. Este es un OS que participa en un reto del foro de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas. Buenos pues espero sea de su agrado y les invito leer las notas al final del escrito.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Disclaimer<strong>**:** Los personajes que se tomarán son del anime Naruto que es propiedad absoluta de ©Masashi Kishimoto.

**Título****:** Adiós mi amiga.

**Aclaraciones****:** Se basa en el mundo de Shinobi de Road To Ninja. Este fic participa en el reto **Friendzone** del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.

**Tipo:** OneShot

**Género****:** Drama. Romance

**Raiting:** K

**Personajes****:** Menma│ Sakura

**Autora:** Marde Geer.

* * *

><p><strong>~oO<strong>:**Adiós**** mi amiga ::Oo~**

.

.

.

_**«El mundo se halla sentado sobre bases de engaño y la vida no es más que una ilusión. Pero uno debe tener al descernimiento suficiente para saber distinguir las agradables de las ingratas ilusiones»**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pequeña

Torpe

Incrédula

Prácticamente eras una molestia pero…, te acomodaste perfectamente en un corazón que fue cubierto por sombras desde su primer latido. Te metiste en mi vida en cada paso torpe que cometías con el único fin de mostrarme que personas como yo también tenemos el derecho y la oportunidad de cambiar.

Ni siquiera te importó todo por lo que pasaste y que únicamente yo provoqué, ni siquiera tomaste en cuenta las veces que te dañé y las oportunidades que tuve para burlarme de tu debilidad.

Ahora entiendo lo que el idiota de Sasuke me quiso decir con el significado de amar y el no ser correspondido. Lo ignoré, un hombre como yo no podía mirar hacia abajo y mucho menos permitirse sentir ese afecto que ni siquiera demostraba con sus progenitores.

_¿Por qué tenía que amar? ¿Era acaso mi deber? _

Esas preguntas tontas viajaban en mi menta una y otra vez por simple orgullo y porque un demonio como yo no merecía oportunidades…

_**«Los sentimientos humanos me dan nauseas»**_, Kurama no se detiene con las burlas. Para él todo esto es simplemente una consecuencia del camino errado que escogí, y creo que tal vez él siempre mantuvo la razón.

_**«Te lo dije. Tú estás destinado a algo más que vivir en esta repugnante aldea»**_, sus gruñidos me señalan que siempre tocará este tema para burlarse de mi debilidad humana.

_**«El único consejo que te daré será el último que oirás de mi parte» **_sentí cómo el corazón empezaba agrietar _**«Amar es destruir, y ser amado es ser destruido»**_

No dijo nada más, todo se volvió en silencio y por única vez me dejó pensar por mi propia cuenta.

Y todo esto fue porque nunca me molesté en detenerme a pensar y ver la realidad. Porque yo vi algo más allá cuando en verdad todo había concluido hace años atrás.

Pude haber acabado esa vez que fui cruel contigo pero no me detuve ahí, continúe…proseguí con mis maldades y cada lágrima tuya era una sonrisa para mí.

**Lo siento.**

Te decepcioné, te fallé.

Perdón…Te prometí cambiar y demostrarte que también podía ser amable si me lo proponía pero…, sí, lo sé, no todos nacemos baja la misma estrella.

Ahora estoy de pie frente al campo de entrenamiento donde por vez primera nos conocimos y formamos un equipo a lado de Sasuke y Kakashi-sensei.

Te reirías de mí por dejar que los recuerdos me invadan aunque solo un extracto de la memoria llegue afectarme más a ti que a mí pero que ahora es mi juez y no sé hasta dónde llegará.

Fue en San Valentín donde comenzó quizás mi condena. Ese día me hablaste, entre titubeos y torpezas me declaraste tus sentimientos, donde tímidamente me diste un obsequio que habías hecho únicamente para mí…Alguien que ni siquiera te consideraba una digna rival para jugar.

**Discúlpame por ese error.**

Yo vi que estabas deslumbrada y supe que había ganado un punto a mi favor y no fue más que una cruel broma lo que te hice ese día con el fin de darte una lección.

Apenas teníamos los doce años. Lo sé, quizás muchos piensen que una persona olvida algún daño emocional a esa edad.

Te rompí el corazón tan descabelladamente y mi cómplice se encargó de darle los últimos detalles para una humillación pública. Perdóname, fue demasiado para ti.

Estúpido.

Patético

Maldito.

Fueron los calificativos que Sasuke usó conmigo al saber que te había lastimado mucho y quizás en ese momento debí pensar que estás muy desbastada porque se cumplía un año más de la muerte de tus padres…

**Lamento todo esto…**

Me había excedido y eso me empezó afectar. Por ti sentí culpa, remordimiento y quizás…un odio así mi mismo.

Te juro que en ese momento lo hice con una intención, solo quería demostrarte que el amor no lo es todo mucho menos las fantasías y que en el mundo no existe ese afecto; nuestras vidas son un juego donde el más fuerte sobrevive.

Pero todo era algo falaz. Una vil mentira que construí o más bien fue el razonamiento de Kurama. De cierta manera mientras exista amor también existirá odio, pueden vivir una a lado de la otra y uno debe saber a diferenciar las hermosas realidades de las ingratas ilusiones.

Cómo llega a mí recuerdos, escenas e ilusiones donde tú eres la protagonista. Después de todo lo que te hice de niña supiste perdonarme y sin un atisbo de odio me volviste hablar pero lucías diferente y a la vez seguías siendo la misma tonta enana aunque con la única diferencia del interés que despertabas en mí.

_**«—Menma-kun ¿quieres venir a mi casa.»**_ preguntaste con alegría el día que se supone debe ser tu pesadillas, aquel día en que te lastimé años atrás.

Pero en ese momento, erróneamente, te tomé como mi propiedad por derecho aunque tú ignorabas completamente mis acciones.

Qué estupidez. Ni siquiera me detuve a pensar concretamente. Nunca quise ver que tú habías cambiado radicalmente.

_**«—¿Es idea mía o estás siendo muy blando con Sakura-chan. —»,**_ fue lo que el idiota de Sasuke preguntó para incomodarme aunque trataba de fingir que no me importabas.

Solo le respondí con un golpe para callarlo. Olvidaba que él es un poco despreocupado y no se tomaba tan enserio las situaciones, ni siquiera cuando íbamos a misiones donde teníamos que poner a prueba nuestra ingenio y sobrevivir…donde debíamos arriesgarnos a todo.

¿Y quién no?

Arriesgar es algo humano, la vida es así y yo lo había interpretado demasiado mal, quizás debí entender el concepto adecuado de esa palabra.

El ser arriesgado es parte de mi personalidad y siempre había conseguido lo que me proponía solo hasta que tú llegaste a mí con tu única personalidad.

No entiendo. Puedo jurar que no comprendo tus decisiones y nunca entendí tus acciones…

Tú nunca me habías dado señal de querer amarme y yo…, sí, yo había creado algo que no existía y nunca existirá.

_**«Me rio de ustedes los humanos porque las declaraciones de amor me divierten, en especial cuando no son correspondidas.»**_, la voz de Kurama me exilió de mis pensamientos.

No me había dado cuenta que estaba de pie en la puerta de Konoha.

Es de noche. Nadie está. Todo está en silencio y quizás muchos están acompañados de las personas que aman.

—**Lo siento, Sakura.— **digo con molestia y aunque me pesa todo esto debo tomar una decisión.

Escupí y lancé el patoso regalo que llevó tiempo en armarlo solo para ti con el fin de volver a retomar lo que alguna vez me dijiste y yo, como el demonio que soy, lo destruí como si fuera un cristal.

**Te decepcioné, te fallé.**

Debo sentirme culpable o dejar que me juzgues aunque ahora más que nunca lo harás porque al final siempre tenías la razón.

Ya las últimas palabras que nos dijimos dejaron todo en claro y me hizo tomar la decisión más importante de mi vida.

Creerme que si ahora mismo me dices que me quede, lo haría. Y volvería a cambiar esa penosa escena que pasamos hace algunas horas…

—_**Es raro que Sasuke-kun no venga ¿crees que Tsunade-sama lo ha mandado de misión con Kakashi-sensei? — **__tu dulce voz me dejó incomodo y aunque me esforcé por ocultar mi molestia al oír el nombre de ese idiota, tú solo reíste—. Vamos Menma-kun. Los quiero por igual._

_Sonreíste. Esa expresión en tu rostro resaltaba tu exquisita inocencia. Tocaste con mayor profundidad mi __corazón, acariciaste mi alma._

_Maldición, si supieras la manera en que cambias__te mi vida y todas mis metas. Si entendieras que mi corazón fue cegado por ti…quizá entenderías lo que quiero decir y lo que esto significa para mí._

—_**Debió perderse con alguna chica por allí.— **__contesté con fastidio cruzándome de brazos mientras caminábamos por el parque de la aldea__**—. Quizás se encontró con el pervertido de Neji o tal verse entretuvo con Hinata.**_

—_**Oh, vaya. ¿No te afecta?**_

_Enarqué una ceja. Te vi y tu sonrojada desviaste la mirada. Me detuve mientras metía las manos en mis bolsillos aunque por el simple hecho de que tus puños estaban crispados pude deducir que ibas a golpear a Sasuke._

—_**Ella es el tipo de mujer con la que puedo pasar un buen tiempo pero no para compartir mi vida. — **__respondí y es que había olvidado que tú sabías la corta relación que tuve con la extrovertida heredera de los Hyūga._

—_**Sasuke-kun y tú son tan parecidos y a la vez son tan diferentes.—**__ hiciste un puchero que me provocó sonreír__**—. Menma-kun estás riendo. —**__susurraste con un mayor sonrojo en tus dulces mejillas._

—_**Siempre eres tan inoportuna. —**__chasqueé la lengua aunque de cierta manera quería demostrar mis intenciones._

—_**Lo-Lo siento. —**__ bajaste la mirada y eso me hizo sentir muy culpable._

—_**Tonta.— puse mi mano en tus cabellos rosas y los revoleteé—**__. Deja de disculparte por todo. Es tedioso oírte así._

_Volviste a sonreír y eso me llenó de satisfacción. No dijimos palabra alguna, caminamos bajo la luz de la luna en medio del parque de Konoha que estaba cerca a los campos de entrenamiento. El sonido agudo de los grillos era lo único que rompía el silencio._

—_**Sakura.—**__ sí, estaba cansado de esto y era mejor decir mi propósito o esto terminaría mal y no volvería a pagar a Sasuke para que desapareciera por esta noche._

—_**¿Ocurre algo? —**__ tu inocente pregunta me provocó demasiada emoción._

_Me detuve nuevamente y tú me imitaste pero esta vez me acerque mucho más a ti. Estabas terriblemente sonrojada e intentabas alejarte pero aproveché ese pequeño momento en que cerraste los ojos para rozar mis labios con los tuyos._

—_**¿Menma?**_

_Estabas absorta y yo pareció un pequeño niño que recién empezaba a dar su primer paso. Suspiré y saqué el obsequio que había guardado desde que llegamos de misión._

—_**Bien. No necesito palabras para confesar mis intenciones.—**__ estaba nervioso y lo notaste claramente._

_Bajaste la mirada. Sonreí. Confié en que me dirías las palabras que yo deseaba oír._

—_**Serás mi novia. —**__ afirmé casi como amenaza, lo sé, me excedí pero no soy bueno en expresarme en ese tipo de situaciones pese a que tengo una madre demasiado comprensiva._

_Estaba orgulloso de mi hazaña. Las mujeres son románticas y siempre caen con un simple beso…Sí, demasiado confiado estaba sobre la decisión y por el prolongado silencio que mantuviste solo me impacientó._

—_**¿Tengo que dedicar frases cursis o algo por el estilo? —**__me crucé de brazos esperando que me devolvieras la mirada._

—_**Menma…—**__ susurraste y elevaste el rostro para mirarme. Tu expresión me incomodó__**—. Esto es demasiado, bueno, inesperado.**_

—_**Sé que no lo esperabas.**_

—_**Claro que no. Después de lo que me hiciste creí que esto había concluido. —**__estabas un poco enojada._

—_**Fue acciones infantiles, tontas. Hinata y yo pasamos el límite de la broma.**_

—_**Lo siento Menma pero todo esto…—**__tus hermosos ojos jades mostraban confusión._

—_**Te daré tiempo para pensarlo. —**__ me di la vuelta, tampoco exigiría una respuesta inmediata__**—. Búscame cuando tengas tu respuesta.**_

_Estaba por irme. Ya no había nada por hablar y el obsequio estaba en mi mano. Te lo daría cuando me dieras el "si acepto"._

_¡Qué gran mentira!_

_Todas mis ideas fueron destruidas en un solo momento._

—_**Tú crees que puedes tener todo cuando te lo propones. —**__ dijiste con seriedad__**—. Discúlpame pero no soy un objeto y no te estoy diciendo esto porque esté resentida por lo que me hiciste. Olvide todo eso hace mucho. —**__ no quise mirarte, algo me estaba previniendo__**—¿Dime que hay en ti que yo pueda amar?**_

_Eso fue demasiado sorpresivo. No tuve idea de lo que podía decir._

—_**Te amé mucho pero tú te encargaste de mostrarme la verdad de las cosas. Me enseñaste que en esta vida no hay que vivir de las falsas ilusiones y es lo que he hecho en estos últimos años. —**__ tu voz se suavizó__**—. Lamento todo esto pero yo ya no te veo como el chico de mis sueños. Te quiero tanto como quiero a Sasuke-kun. Los dos son mis amigos y no tengo otra clase de sentimientos.**_

_Y yo no te respondí._

Soy un soñador, pero cuando estoy despierto soy bastante astuto donde nadie puede pasar sobre mí. Cuando he querido algo siempre lo he conseguido pero tú fuiste la única excepción y, por más que intenté mantener la cordura, debí apartarme de todo esto.

Ahora estoy aquí. Listo para tomar mi camino. Ya no tengo nada más que hacer en este lugar pero solo puedo pedirte que te acuerdes de nosotros y lo que solíamos ser, no de la manera en que yo imagino sino en la manera en que tú lo veías porque esa era la única verdad que existía.

**—¿Estás listo? —** oí al sujeto extraño que estaba frente a mí.

—**Espero que todo este plan tuyo sea verdad. —** dije con seriedad mientras me ponía mi máscara aunque no era tan rara como la que usaba ese sujeto.

—**Créeme que es el camino para la felicidad absoluta.**

El sujeto corrió hacia bosque y yo me prepararé para imitarlo pero no sin antes de echarle una última mirada a Konoha. No tengo más que hacer ni mucho menos declarar. Tomé una decisión y es el único camino para desertar el dolor.

Puse en mi hombro mi bolsa de viaje y seguía al tipo de máscara naranja y capa de nubes rojas.

No hay nada más que decir. Esto es todo.

Adiós mi amor… Adiós mi amiga.

.

.

.

.

**~Oo~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas del autor<strong>_: Sinceramente esto se me ocurrió de manera extraña y pues es la primera vez que redacto algo en primer apersona y tomando usando el género masculino como personaje principal. Pues bien esta parte lo escribí en la parte en que Obito y Menma se encuentran, bueno, o algo así, es un poco complicado ponerle una línea de tiempo clara en este mundo alterno.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_**Marde Geer®**_


End file.
